The invention relates to an arrangement for transmitting digital data, comprising a plurality of stations which together with a main station are connected to a common communication path, these stations comprising a data transmitter, a data receiver and addressing means.
Such an arrangement is disclosed in German patent application No. 25 21 388, which has been laid open to public inspection. In that arrangement the individual stations are sequentially addressed by the main station. The addressed station is then enabled to transmit data to the main station.